


Feelings Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Chisato invites Misaki out for sakura viewing after school, but Misaki doesn't know that she's in for quite a surprise.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Feelings Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I — Spring
> 
> Hello, hello! I'll be participating in Bandori Rarepair Week 2020! The catch is... I'll be using a different pairing each day, so please look forward to it! Thank you very much!
> 
> I've never written Chisato before, though! So please forgive me if there's any error!

Hanasakigawa's school bells ring, signaling the end of classes for today.

This is it, Chisato thinks to herself. Soon she'll be confessing her feelings to Misaki, the DJ of Harohapi. The bassist plans has everything planned, with help from her best friend Kanon.

How did Chisato fall in love with Misaki of all people, even? Chisato herself didn't know. She didn't expect to have a liking towards anyone at all, since she believes it'll only get in the way of her career.

Chisato kept denying her growing feelings for her, but now she has come to accept it after quite a while. And now, she's going to confront Misaki herself.

"Chisato-chan...?" A familiar voice calls out to her. Chisato's unaware she's been thinking to herself all this time.

Chisato straightens up in her seat in surprise, but it's still clear that she's nervous. "Kanon?"

Kanon smiles at her, reaching out to Chisato's hand and gently squeezes it to reassure her. "It'll be fine, Chisato-chan...! Don't worry..."

Chisato takes a deep breath before returning the smile back. "...You're right. I shouldn't think too much about this. Thank you, Kanon. I'll go find Misaki-chan."

Chisato leaves her own classroom, going through the second year hallway. Misaki has rather dark-colored hair, so it'll be hard to spot her from afar among the many students. She first tries going to her classroom, and luckily Misaki is still there.

"Excuse me." Chisato says out of respect. "Misaki-chan? May I have a word with you?"

"Shirasagi-senpai? Ah, sure." Misaki takes her bag with her before leaving the classroom.

"I'd just like to ask you to go see the cherry blossoms with me, if you're not busy. The flowers are really pretty today."

"Hmmm... Harohapi has no practice today, and I have nothing much to do... Okay, I'm going with you."

* * *

Chisato and Misaki are sitting under the cherry blossoms, with petals gracefully falling everywhere around them. With a sandwich in their hands, they enjoy the view.

"Woah... I think I want to go more often..." Misaki looks around, admiring the view.

But Misaki is unaware that there's a stain on her chin, and Chisato couldn't help but softly giggle at it.

"Eh? What's funny?"

"I know it's beautiful and all, but do remember to be careful when eating." Chisato brings out a tissue, and gently wipes the stain off Misaki's chin.

Misaki isn't used to being this close with Chisato, so her face could only flush a bright red. However, Chisato seems to notice.

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Chisato gently lays her hand over Misaki's forehead in concern.

"N-No... It's not that..."

Was she embarassed? Chisato thinks it's cute. Actually, no matter what, Chisato will always think that Misaki is pretty. Even prettier than the falling flowers around them? Maybe.

Chisato hasn't forgotten what she's here for, of course. "Hey, Misaki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like anyone? Like... the romantic type?"

Misaki gets embarrassed again. "W-Where is this coming from?!"

Chisato looks away from Misaki. "Well... I like this person but I don't know how to tell her. I think she's really amazing and I don't mind spending a lot of time with her."

"..."

"It took me a very long time to understand that these are indeed romantic feelings, I've been in denial for so long. So I'd like to tell her how much I like her."

Misaki assumes she's talking about either Aya or Kanon, so she gives her advice. "Just tell them in the way you feel the most comfortable. Upfront, by letter, it's your choice. Just be yourself, Shirasagi-senpai."

"In that case..." Chisato looks at Misaki's direction once again and moves closer to her. "I like you, Misaki-chan."

There's a short moment of silence.

"Eh...? EH??????" Misaki's brain stops functioning. 

Chisato only stares at her, patiently waiting for her to answer her.

"Well... I... I thought you liked Kanon-san or Aya-senpai or something... Ahaha... I..." Misaki pauses for a bit. "...Because all this time, I've liked you. I still do... Chisato-senpai."

Now it was Chisato's turn to be flustered. She didn't expect Misaki to like her back _and_ call her by her first name already. It all felt surreal to her. Is she dreaming?

"Misaki-chan... Does it mean we're...?"

"Dating?" Misaki holds both of Chisato's hands. "Do you want us to?"

"...Yes. I think I'd like that."

Slowly, but surely, Misaki leans forward to give Chisato a kiss on the lips. Until... a petal falls between their lips.

They slowly pull apart, looking each other in the eye. Chisato giggles first because of the petal, and Misaki follows right after. Now they're laughing together.

"Fufufu... I love you, Misaki-chan."

"I love you too, Chisato-senpai."

And they spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company under the sakura tree.


End file.
